The Rising Sun
by Akatsuki-nin
Summary: Mana, Amou, Itsuki, and Shiba all sleepover at Kaname's house! Funny scenes ensue when Mana and Kaname tell the group about their childhood. Has a hint of mushiness in it. KanameXMana COMPLETED
1. Sleepover Fun!

**Hey all! Jinchuuriki here. I'm new to this sort of thing… I'm more of an artist than a writer, but I think this is fun too! This story is kind of of like a bonding thing for the group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Juvenile Orion. I totally wish I did though!**

**This is my first story. Hope you like it!! Please review!!**

**The Rising Sun**

Mana Kirihara looked up at the clock. 5 minutes until school got out. She restlessly looked around the classroom. Most of her fellow students were either snoring, or acting the same way she was.

Finally, the bell rang and class was over. She ran over to Amou and Itsuki, and said breathlessly, "Hello Amou-kun! Hello Itsuki-kun! Are you excited for today?"

Itsuki grinned. "Hey Kirihara! Of course we are! I mean, what could possibly be better than sleeping over at Kaname's house?! Oh man I can't wait!"

"You seem unusually excited, Itsuki. Why can't you be this excited for school?"

"Nakaura-sensei! Hello!" Mana smiled cheerfully.

"Hey. Is something going on today? I can tell it's something that doesn't have to do with academics…" Nakaura stared at the bouncing Itsuki.

Amou suddenly cried out, "Oh no! I'm so sorry Tomonori-san!! I forgot to tell you about… uh, um…"

Nakaura looked concerned. "Tsukasa, what is it?"

"Kusakube-kun is having a sleepover at his house, and Itsuki-kun, Shiba Sempai, and Kirihara-san are going. C-can I go too?" Amou seemed like a sad puppy who had known had done something wrong.

"Of course, but… Kirihara is just staying for a few hours… right?"

Mana smiled again and replied for Amou, "No… I am also staying."

At this time, Kaname and Shiba walked up, sweaty from after school basketball practice.

"Hey guys… you ready?" Kaname nonchalantly wiped sweat off his forehead. Nakaura stared at Kaname **(A/E whoa… Nakaura-sensei likes to stare, huh? 0o) **

Kaname looked as if he already knew the question/lecture was going to be. "Hey, you trust me, right? I'll protect Mana." Nakaura sighed and said, "Alright… but don't do anything stupid!"

Shiba then added, "I won't let Kirihara-san get into any trouble." He coughed, _"Itsuki"_

"Isshin Sempai, it was a memory! Nothing could have possibly hurt here in there!"

Kaname looked at the setting sun. "Come on guys… by the time we reach my house, it'll be dark. Everyone dropped their stuff off at my house right?"

"Yeah!" everyone cried excitedly. "Wait! Since I didn't tell Tomonori-san, I don't have my stuff, so…" Amou looked worriedly at Nakaura.

Nakaura ruffled his hair. "It's okay Tsukasa. I'll come by later and drop off your belongings."

Amou hugged Nakaura. "You're the best Tomonori-san!" "Awww… I… I think I'm going to cry… I'm so touched." Mana sniffled. Nakaura looked up, startled, and blushed.

And so, they walked off in the direction of Kaname's house, with Itsuki crying, "Kaname! Is your sister catering this party?"

**Haha lol… not exactly the best ending, but at least I got it done. More chappies to come. This story might not be long, so I apologize in advance. Please review! **

**xjinchuurikix**


	2. Truth or Dare

**Hey… Sorry about not getting a new part 'til now. I've been having school and family problems. Yeah… Not fun. So, um, uh… DON'T KILL ME!!! 0o**

**Thanks for the review! God, I was so happy when I read it! That one person knows who they are, so I heart you!! **

**So, I bring you the next part of… THE RISING SUN!!**

**The Rising Sun**

The sun had almost gone beneath the distant horizon when the gang had reached Kaname's house. Much to his surprise, Amou found his equipment for the party. Amou looked up to the sky and sent a silent prayer.

"_Thank you… Tomonori-san…"_

"Amou-kun? Are you coming?" Mana looked questioningly towards the distant Amou.

"Ah, um, yes, just a minute. It seems Tomonori-san went overboard on packing. 1, 2, 3…" Amou chuckled. "It seems he packed 5 pairs of socks and all my clothes."

"Aww, it just shows that he cares about you! I think its so touching the relationship you and Nakaura-sensei share. It's like that of a father and son." Mana smiled in the cute, hypnotic way she always does.

Amou blushed and attempted to pick up the extremely large and overstuffed duffel bag Nakaura sensei… um... so lovingly packed. Itsuki started laughing, and helped Amou into Kaname's house.

As the door shut behind them, the smell of Kaname's sister's cooking wafted through the air.

Itsuki immediately dashed off to the kitchen. "Gah! I'll help too!" A cloud of smoke trailed after him.

Kaname shook his head and said, "Jeez… my sister's cooking is like crack to him…"

Mana looked questioningly. "Umm… Kaname-kun? What is cr-crack?"

Shiba and Kaname looked at each other. Kaname quickly replied, "Um... never mind."

"Ah! Kirihara, I"LL take your stuff in." Shiba quickly shot into the living room, carrying Mana's duffel bag, and set it in the living room, where everyone else's stuff was piled in a corner.

"Hey, everybody! Dinner's ready!" Kaname's sister called out cheerfully. Itsuki walked out looking positively euphoric.

"Guys… you're not going to believe it!" He said excitedly, "I've been invited here-

"More like mooching, from what I hear." interrupted Shiba

"-many times in the past," continued Itsuki, unfazed by Shiba's smart remark, "and that means I've eaten-"

"More like devoured..." said Kaname darkly.

"Hey, how can I help it? Your sister's cooking rocks!!" complained Itsuki.

Itsuki never got to finish his "speech" because dinner was set on the table by Mana and Kaname's sister. When the last plate was placed on the table, and when Mana sat down, everybody dug in with gusto.

There was sashimi, taiyaki, onigiri, kimchi, teriyaki chicken, egg fried rice, steamed rice, miso soup, beef sukiyaki, yakisoba, all sorts of oden, ramen, calamari, asari no samamushi , dumplings, yakitori, ika sugatayaki (broiled whole squid), etc.

For dessert, there was green tea ice cream and ohagi. (**AN: I'm too tired to type down what all the foods are… sorry...)**

When dinner had ended, everyone was stuffed. Even the lightest of the eaters could not resist eating more. "Did everyone get enough to eat?" asked Kaname's sister.

Itsuki groaned happily and rolled off his chair. Kaname sighed exasperatedly.

Mana looked with concern and said, "Kaname-kun? What's wrong?" They both stared at Shiba's pitiful attempt at helping Itsuki up.

Kaname replied, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "This happens every time he comes over." Shiba was now poking Itsuki's sprawled body.

"Um… are we playing any games?" Amou questioned Kaname.

"Sure... why not…"

"Games? Hai! I'm in!" Itsuki jumped up. While doing so, his outstretched hand accidentally punched Shiba in the nose.

"I'll get you for that later, baka." Shiba growled, now cleaning up his bloody nose.

"Shiba-sempai! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Mana rushed over and helped Shiba. He blushed a brilliant red.

"Mana… when something's wrong, you can always expect her to help. It's one of the things that makes Mana, well, Mana!" Itsuki grinned.

"Yes… she is very kind." Amou added, pleased.

"It's at these moments that Shiba looks so hilarious." Kaname chuckled.

"Alright… on with the games!" Itsuki cried.

"Ok! What are we going to play?" Mana said joyfully.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." Itsuki grinned, poking her nose.

The gang proceeded to play the usual party games- Pin the Tail on the As- I mean, _Donkey, _Spoon Tag (**AN: My personal fav… well, it's one of the games me and my friends play)**, and had a pillow fight.

Exhausted, Mana blew a feather from her hair and sat down. Everyone played hard, but no one had really wanted to hit Mana, even if it was with a pillow, and vice versa with Mana. In the end, they all just played carefully. Sure, Mana got pummeled down a few times anyways, but it was ok to her. At least they were together having fun.

"Now, let's play truth or dare." said Itsuki ominously. "I'll go first."

"Hmm…who do I choose?" Itsuki gazed at the group. "Ah… Mana."

Mana gulped at the sound of her name. She hadn't played this game in a long time. She nervously gazed at Kaname and scooted closer to him. Of course she would answer their questions, but what if it was about her and Kaname?

**Oooooooh… it all comes down to this. Two questions will be answered next time: 1) What is the question, and 2) will I get up off my lazy ass to finish this story? lol Please review!! Love ya all!**

**xjinchuurikix**


	3. Their Childhood

**Wootage! Jinchuuriki reporting for duty! This part of the story is told from Kaname's point-of-view. I know I've been using a general, everyone-in sorta POV, but I wanted to try something different. XD**

**Disclaimer: Sigh… I hate these. I don't own Juvenile Orion. (Aww…)**

**_Ok people... keep in mind that I'm mostly making up some stuff about their childhood. I'm not, like, an expert on Juvenile Orion. I'm just an innocent fan!! 0o lol_**

**Here's the next part of… THE RISING SUN!! Woot!**

**The Rising Sun**

_Flashback…_

_The gang had reached Kaname's house, and have started the sleepover. They decided to play truth or dare, and Itsuki is the questioner! He chooses Mana to answer his question…_

I looked down at the nervous Mana. I put my arm around her to try to make her feel better. I hate seeing her like this… Why'd we have to play this stupid game anyways?

"So Mana… My question is… What went on between you and Kaname when you were kids? Say more about your childhood!"

Mana and I looked at each other.

"Err… Well…" Mana seemed embarrassed. "It all started when I moved to Tokyo. I was just 6 years old. Kaname's family and my family met when we were at a school carnival. I, as usual, was getting picked on by the bigger and scarier boys…"

"_Oh yeah… I remember that…"_ I thought.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hahaha! You're such a crybaby Mana!" _

"_Seriously, that's all you do. Waah, waah, Crybaby Mana!"_

_Teardrops fell on the pavement. 6 year old Mana Kirihara was crouching down, crying. _

"_Can't you do anything, you loser?! Get up!"_

"_Hey, leave her alone! What has she done to you? Or are you too scared to face someone your size?"_

_A shadow loomed over Mana and the group of boys._

"_Ahhhhhh! Run 'way! It's the demon-freak!!" **(They don't know that he's a Darklore… they just think he's weird because of his quiet nature and black hair. So discriminating!)**_

"_He's gonna kill us!"_

_Mana looked up to see her savior. It appeared to be a black-haired boy of about her age. The boy reached his hand out._

"_Need some help?"_

_**End Flashback… **_

"Wow…" Amou said sadly. "You've had a lot on your plate, even when you were 6…"

"I wish I was there to protect you also!!" Shiba jumped up, frustrated.

I chuckled. Seriously… he does look hilarious. _Tug..._ _Whoa, what was that?_ I looked down to see Mana clutching to my arm. I looked down fondly at Mana and pulled her closer.

"Haha! Kaname's blushing!!"

"Sh-shut up Itsuki!" I had almost forgotten that the rest of them were there. My bad.

"Ok you two, continue your story! There has to be more that you're not telling us!" Itsuki kept prying, and I was just 2 seconds away from kicking his ass.

Mana now turned a light pink. "Well, there was this one time that Kaname made me feel so very special. I wasn't feeling so well… I had the flu…"

_Hey, I remember that too… She almost puked on me…_ I smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Sigh…_

_A sad, 8 year old Mana stared out her bedroom window. Then a knock was heard at her door._

"_Mana? You have a visitor." Mana's father called, and a familiar face opened the door._

"_Kaname!? What are you doing here? I-I don't want to get you sick…" Mana blushed and clutched her crisp, white bedsheets._

"_Well, you haven't been at school for almost a week. I thought you might have needed a friend." A small, 8 year old Kaname stared concerned at his best friend._

"_Uh, um, I'm sorry to have troubled you with my illness. Actually, I was able to eat a little bit today. Most of the other stuff I throw up."_

_Kaname tried not to look disgusted. "That's some good news."_

_Mana blushed._

_Kaname looked out the window. "Hey, it's a nice night. Do you want me to take you flying?"_

"_Oh Wow! Ok!"_

_Kaname's brilliant black wings appeared, and he beckoned Mana to climb on. "It's ok Mana. I'll protect you."_

_Two black figures became one in the starry-lit night._

_**End Flashback**_

Shiba Sempai looked incredulous. "You were able to lift her when you were that small?"

Amou stared at Shiba Sempai. "Please tell me you didn't mean it in that way."

"N-NO!! I DIDN'T MEAN SHE WAS... WAS… OVERWEIGHT!! SHE PROBABLY WAS THE FARTHEST THING FROM IT!" Shiba Sempai looked flustered.

Amou continued to penetrate Shiba Sempai with his stares "Probably?"

"GAH!!! I'll just shut up now…" Shiba Sempai crawled into a corner. I swear he probably could have just died from embarrassment.

"Umm... Alright. Ignoring the freak show, please continue." Itsuki looked at Shiba Sempai, who now just crawled into the fetal position.

"Well that's basically it. Our childhood together was very short…" Mana sighed sadly.

"No wait; remember that one time in the forest?" I said.

"Oh yeah! That was… umm…"

"It was something to remember." I put in quickly, trying to not focus on the 3 pairs of eyes now focused suspiciously on me and Mana.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Ahahaha! Wow Kaname! This is so much fun!" An 8 year old Mana raced in an iridescent forest, accompanied by her childhood friend, Kaname._

"_Down go too fast! You're going to-" _

_CRASH!_

"_hit… something…" Kaname put his hands on his face for a brief moment before rushing to help Mana._

"_Owie! Ouch!!" Mana clapped a hand on her forehead, which was bleeding._

"_Aw, man! Looks like you got it good this time Mana." _

_Mana blushed and began to cry softly._

"_It's ok Mana. Here, I'll rip my shirt and we'll use that as a temporary band-aid." Kaname proceeded to treat Mana's wound._

"_Ah! It… stings… Thank you Kaname-kun. I feel much better now." _

"_Let's go sit down somewhere so you can rest for a bit. Head wounds are worse than any other kind."_

_Mana leaned on Kaname and then his black wings appeared. He flew her to a grassy hill in the forest, which was glowing from the limited sunlight. Kaname set her down gently. Mana has fallen asleep. She was sleeping so serenely, that Kaname didn't have the heart to wake her. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow Kusakube-kun. You're so nice to Kirihara-san." Amou grinned.

"Yeah, why can't you be that nice to me?!" Itsuki pretended to pout.

"Well, if you didn't keep asking me for my notes, my homework, my sister's cooking, inviting youself to dinner, etc., maybe I would be a little nicer."

"Alright, alright! Jeez..."

I sighed exasperatedly. I hope I had made a point to Itsuki...

A shadow appeared from behind me. I looked behind me to find Shiba Sempai. He put a hand on my shoulder and said:

"Good job Kusakube."

**Sorry. Kind of a dumb ending. I need to work on that. XP I'll try to update as soon as I can. See ya next time!!**

**xjinchuurikix**


	4. Daybreak

**I'm back… FINALLY! Bows down I'm really really really sorry…. T.T I'm too lazy for my own good… bows again**

**We finally get to the mushy parts with Kaname and Mana! Woot! ( No lemon… for all u pervs reading this.)**

**The Rising Sun**

Itsuki scratched his head in thought. "Hmm… I can't think of any more questions. Anyone else?"

Amou looked at Shiba and said, coolly, "At least if it's not about Kirihara-san's _weight_…" Shiba looked up, distressed.

"C'mon now… I didn't think you were the type to hold grudges Amou-kun." said Mana playfully.

"No… I just don't like repetition, that's all."

"Dammit Amou! Quit it already!" Shiba yelled.

"Shiba-sempai? You're starting to scare me" Mana backed away a few more feet.

Kaname looked at the clock. It was almost 5:00am. "Whoa. Uh... sorry guys… we gotta hit the bunks now. I promised my sis we wouldn't stay up really late."

"Aw man! If it wasn't for the fact that your sister's culinary skills were so damn good, I'd say we should stay up later." Itsuki groaned.

"Into my room… c'mon…" Everyone sleepily made it to Kaname's room.

_ Hmm… 1…2…3… Where's Mana? _thought Kaname. He quickly found Mana on the couch, already asleep.

_Hehe… that's so like her… _Kaname picked up Mana bridal-style. He looked at her fondly. Why… why did he fall in so deep? Her kind and helpless aura drew him in… and now… Kaname leaned over and gently kissed Mana. He felt Mana stir. _Oh shit! _

Mana yawned and fluttered her eyes open. "Kaname-kun? What's wrong? Where is everyone?"

"Shh… It's ok Mana… they just went to bed."

"Oh Kaname-kun… I'm so sorry I troubled you. You should be sleeping right-" Kaname leaned over to her head again and silenced her with another kiss. Mana looked shocked and blushed profusely.

"Sorry Mana… I-I don't know what came over me…" Kaname set her down with utmost care.

"Kaname-kun… I.. don't mind at all. Not one little bit." Mana hugged Kaname and returned one of his kisses.

Now it was Kaname's turn to blush "Mana… come with me." He looked at the clock. _Perfect timing…5:45am. _thought Kaname.

Mana cocked her head to one side, as if to say _Eh? I don't get it…_

Kaname gave a small smile. "C'mon"

They went up to the attic and made their way to the roof. It was still a little dark out. Kaname motioned Mana to sit next to him. Mana happily complied.

"Mana?"

"Mmm?"

"Uh… I... uh…"

"What is it?"

"I really don't know how to say this…" Kaname moved his hand in his jet-black hair.

"Ok… First you open you mouth. Then you-"

Kaname interrupted. "Er… not like that."

"Sorry…"

Kaname sighed. "Mana… ever since that one encounter, I've always thought of you so fondly. I'd do anything to protect you… to… keep you away from sadness."

Mana looked up suddenly, now very nervous.

"And… I want to say… I love you. I love you so much that it's driving me insane." Kaname looked uneasily at Mana.

Mana looked up at Kaname, her eyes shining bright. "Kaname-kun… I love you too… You know I've always held you dear to me."

Kaname's eyes went wide. Then, as if something compelled him to do it, he took hold of Mana in a tight embrace. He kissed Mana with such intensity, that Mana knew he wasn't lying. Mana deepened the kiss. Kaname let go and smiled. This would be a new beginning for them.

Suddenly, Mana looked up and said happily to her new love, "Look! The sun is rising!"

They both looked into the sun and held on to each other, not wanting to ever let go.

**Woot! Sorry… I told you guys the story was gonna be short… Now you know the significance behind the title. Heehee!**

**Please review! I want to make more fanfics, and I need some constructive criticism.**

**Until the next story!!**

**xjinchuurikix**


End file.
